Others have designed exercise equipment intended to function as downhill skiing simulators. However, none of the prior art devices appears to disclose an exercise apparatus that (1) is fun to use; (2) is easy to use; (3) is relatively simple in construction; (4) effectively exercises the muscles used in downhill skiing; and (5) accurately simulates the "feel" of downhill skiing. Some of the particular problems with prior art downhill skiing simulators include difficulty (1) getting on and off the device; (2) learning to use the device; (3) feeling unstable while on the device; (4) performing edging motions; and (5) realizing an accurate downhill skiing sensation. Thus, it is desirable to provide an exercise apparatus that simulates downhill skiing.